Pharaoh Tricks
by xXMekkzyFwuffzXx
Summary: My first fanfic. Contains puzzleshipping but no lemon... Yet! Yugi is confused at his feelings towards Yami and doesn't know why he has suddenly decided to turn up at his school dressed as the Pharaoh... Hmmmmmmmmm... PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Odd Beginnings

**_Heey, this my first fanfic. Like, EVER. So don't be too harsh, kk? ^.^_**

**_It want to develop it into a longer story later on, so this is the first chapter. Altho I don't kno, it could just be a one-shot :L_**

**_Just so you know, this includes quiiiiiiite alot of puzzleshipping, YugiXYami stuff mainly from Yugi's POV. But I don't know whether to include some yaoi lemon later on? :S_**

**_Sometimes I think it detracts from the main theme of the story, the thoughts and feelings are more important than the physical shiz tbh!_**

**_Despite Yami's hotness!... ;)_**

**_So anyway, I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, themes, personalities, etc. nor do I not claim to. All credit for the original story goes to it's first creator._**

**_Happy reading and remember to please review at the end! I need to know what to do next... Lol :D_**

**_..._**

* * *

"Aibou, wake up..." whispered Yami, gently prodding Yugi's back as he dozed huddled up under the thick, warm quilt; "You need to go to school!"

"Hmmmmshlmmmmm..." was Yugi's reply as he curled himself even more tightly into the dense covers.

"Come on, now!" said Yami, sitting on the bed and shaking Yugi's small shoulder, to no avail. He sighed dramatically, knowing Yugi could hear him. "Do I really have to count to ten?"

The colourful spiked hair belonging to the boy turned slightly, as if to say "Until what?"

Smirking silently, Yami counted "Okay then. One, two, three..."

Nothing.

"Four, five, six..."

A twitch.

"Seven, eight, nine..."

Yugi's frame trembled.

"_**Ten!**_**" **Yami pounced swiftly onto Yugi, ripping the quilt from him in one quick flourish and easily wrestling him to the floor.

Yugi attempted feebly to fight back, but was weak from sleep, and now, helpless laughter.

Pinning him down by his arms and laughing himself, Yami said "Now, is it necessary for me to tickle you? Or are you done with being so childish?"

"**NO! **No tickling! You'll give me a stitch from laughing so hard, Yami! You're so mean, I'd only_ just _woken up!"

The indignant and mildly petrified expression on Yugi's face made Yami chuckle smugly. He loved playing games with him. "If you insist." he said, smiling innocently.

Releasing Yugi, he stood up in a smooth motion and looked around the room; amused.

Yugi remained on the floor for a second, then clumsily copied Yami, feeling disoriented and tired. "Are you coming to school with me today, Pharaoh?"

Yami replied, "No, I've learned more than enough in my lifetime, believe me."

Yugi playfully teased, "I bet you don't even know how to use a calculator, let alone a computer!"

Yami blushed momentarily, looking down to his feet. His lack of knowledge over technology embarrassed him somewhat, not that he'd ever let Yugi know. "It does not matter if I know either of those things, but I do know that you will be very late if you don't get a move on."

Yugi sighed, murmuring, "Ah fine, I guess you're right. But I still think you should come with me." as he started to organize his clothes for the day.

Though as Yami wandered out of his flatmate's cluttered room, he wondered, _"Maybe I could go with Yugi... In my own way..."_

Yugi didn't hear the Pharaoh leave his room. Turning, he realised he was already gone.

At school, on the benches in the playground outside, Yugi was still thinking about the events of that morning. The Pharaoh always acted strangely around Yugi; playing tricks on him and joking around.

It wasn't like other people didn't do that, Joey and Tristan were always up to some prank, but there was a big difference between them and the way that Yami did it, there was just something more.

Something indescribable. They were like the closest of brothers, the bestest of best friends. And still there was something else there, as if they were...

"**YUGI!**_**"**_

"What? What is it, Joey?" asked Yugi, annoyed.

Snickering, Joey said, "We were gonna play a new game! And we need you to help us."

"All you guys ever think about is some sort of game. Card games, Puzzle games, Board games... Can't you do something else just for once?"

"But this is too much fun! Look, see, we've got brand new dice and everything..."

Yugi shouted back, letting off steam: "Well just because my grandpa used to own that old game shop does _**NOT**_ mean **I **like all games! It seems like there was a good reason we had no customers, and got evicted too!"

"Jeeeez, calm down dude." said Joey sarcastically, blinking.

"But Yugi, you always used to **love** games!" cried Tristan.

"Not _all_ of the time, Tristan. I don't feel like it much today." Yugi frowned, his eyes glistening sadly.

Tea piped up, "Couldn't you tell us what's wrong? We are your friends you know! And we will always be here for you! So there's no need for you to feel so bad while we're here. Friendship is totally cool."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably, thinking_ they _really needed to talk to _Tea_ about her strangely exaggerated views on friendship. Most of the time he wished she'd just shut up. "Uhhhhh, thanks... Tea... But it's not something I wanna talk to you about."

There was an awkward pause as Tea tried to absorb this, then looked at Joey, then at Tristan, each of whom didn't meet her eyes, then back at Yugi, to whom she said, "Well, why the hell not?"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he sighed, exasperated, "It's complicated."

Tea kept watching him expectantly.

"It's personal, ok?"

Still not getting it.

"I want it to be private. P.R.I.V.A.T.E. Like just me knowing. Something that I want _no one else_, other than myself, to know."

Tea thought for a moment. "Ohhhhh I get it." she said, throwing him an obviously over-enthusiastic smile, "You have... _**A crush!**_"

Joey reacted as if such a thing could never even occur, "No way! Yugi? Our Yugi? Narhhh."

And Tristan's eyebrows made odd movements that were considerably similar to those of a caterpillar, "Haha who is it, dude?"

_"Oh for the love of... Oops, I nearly said Ra... That's what Yami would say! It is awesome being friends with a Pharaoh." _thought Yugi, feeling his brain mentally chafe at the word _"friends"_. _"But I don't have a crush on..."_

"I **don't** have a crush on anybody. Seriously, why do you always come up with the same old conclusions? I don't fancy anyone, I don't love someone, and the only thing I really want right now is..."

Suddenly Tea gasped, a huge whooshing sound that burst from her as if she had been punched.

Her wide, shining eyes were fixed on something near the school gates, and when Yugi turned to see what the heck she was staring at; he made a similar noise to her.

_**"Yami!"**_

It actually was the Pharaoh. Everyone was looking at him.

He was confidently making his way towards the front entrance of the school across the playground, dressed in what could only be described as royal Egyptian clothing; sleek leather, gold bangles, jewellery and chains shimmering all over his body.

His cloak swishing behind him accentuating every cat-like step and his softly tanned skin radiating as if the sun dwelled within him. His eyes, a dazzling mixture of violet and ruby, were sparkling mischievously.

It seemed obvious that he was physically strong even though he was slight, not hugely muscular, and Yugi could not believe he hadn't noticed before that he was so... _Beautiful_... That Yami was, in fact, _a God_...

"You know _**HIM**_**?" **shrieked Tea, utterly ruining the moment for Yugi and squealing in such a high-pitched voice that his ears were in literal pain.

Trying to recover his sense of speech (and hearing) he muttered, "Yeah, we're flatmates... Uhm..."

She knelt down and, clutching the front of his clothes like a lunatic, begged, "_**You have to introduce me!**_**"**

"Oh. I don't know." _"Was this... Jealousy?"_ "I don't even know why he's here."

"But you _**must**_ be able to! You _**must**_! We all need to be friends, right everyone?" Tea exclaimed, turning round to Joey and Tristan, who had been watching the proceedings with looks of complete bemusement on their faces.

"If I'm honest, I couldn't care less." said Joey nonchalantly, "In my opinion he looks like he's been playing dress up a little too often."

"What he said." mumbled Tristan, "Faaaaaaa-aaaaaag."

Ignoring them, Tea looked back up to Yugi with puppy-eyes the size of dinner plates, "So you will introduce me? Right?"

"Ok, sure." said Yugi, giving in to this weird, crazy Tea. _"She so cannot be obsessed with him. This is gonna suck."_

The Pharaoh Yami was very close to the doors now, but he had slowed, probably just so that Yugi could call to him. Yami was so intuitive like that.

Also, Tea was still kneeling on the ground at Yugi's feet; which was pretty strange to say the least.

"Hey, Yami!" yelled Yugi, "**Come here!"**

Yami responded with an angel's smile and gracefully paced over to them, Tea choosing this moment to scramble into a standing position and dust herself off.

"Are these your friends, Yugi?" asked Yami, a smirk playing around the corner's of his lips.

"Yeah. This is Tea." Yugi pointed to Tea, who waved at Yami in an insanely exuberant fashion, "And this is Joey and Tristan." pointing to each of them, who merely sat there with ironic expressions on their faces. "Tea, Joey, Tristan, this is Yami Atemu. He's my... Best friend."

"Good to finally meet you all." said Yami, graciously.

"I thought I was your best friend, Yug?" said Joey, eyeing the Pharaoh with a new distaste, and sounding vexed.

"Yeah, what he said." echoed Tristan.

"We're all best friends. You guys are my best school friends and Yami is my best home friend. 'Cause we live together."

_"Ooooookkkk that sounded quite odd."_ thought Yugi to himself, _"I wonder if Yami noticed."_

Yugi looked at Yami and saw that he had noticed nothing, or at least that's what it seemed.

Tea had finally gotten her word in and she was babbling mindlessly to Yami about something; while he pretended to be interested just for politeness' sake.

Yugi could tell this because he knew Yami so well, and could tell just by his body language what he was really thinking.

He hoped upon hope this didn't work both ways but Yami **was** the wiser one so it probably did.

Those eyes of liquid fire promptly glanced up from under the thick, feathery lashes, as if he had heard.

Yugi hastily tried to break his gaze but Yami did not look away and Yugi kept quickly staring back into his eyes, then down at the floor, embarrassed.

_"What __**is**__ this?"_ He thought, trying to keep his own eyes trained on the ground... There were marks in the dirt where Tea had been grovelling... He concentrated on those...

"So, Yami, why are you dressed up as a Pharaoh, anyway?" asked Tristan, "It's not even History day today."

"I'm doing a special presentation in your class today." answered Yami, reluctantly facing Tristan, "I phoned to ask permission from your headmaster, and he said it was fine."

Yugi's ears pricked, why would Yami do this? How could he even teach them without revealing that he was a Pharaoh himself?

"That's awesome! I love Egypt! All those pyramids and camels and artefacts, it's my favourite country ever, it's so sunny too!"

Ugh, Tea. Yugi couldn't stop himself from feeling irrationally irritated with her. She was staring, apparently transfixed, at Yami's waist; where his shirt was tight enough to see his firm stomach.

It was pathetic, the way she was drooling over him. What sort of person does that? She didn't even know him.

What was more, she knew even less about Egypt. Yugi didn't think he'd heard her say one word about the place until now, and she'd always said she hated History.

A loud bell dong signalled the end of break.

"I'll see you all after your next lesson." said Yami to the group, yet winking at Yugi, mocking him.

Yugi blinked then looked down, chewing on his lip.

How weird.

* * *

**_..._**

**_Sooooooo how was it? Should I continue it, or is it too bad to even consider turning into a long fic? Let me knoooow!_**

**_XxX_**


	2. A Pharaoh Lesson

**_Sorry sorry sorry it's been absolute AGES since I've even looked at this story! Dumb schoool... :/_**

**_But I've finally done a new chapter! YAY!_**

**_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed... You are all awesome! ^,^_**

**_Anyhoo, read on if you wish! :)_**

**_(Just so you know, line-breaks are changing POV! Thought I'd mention it before people got confuzzled :S)  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_ to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_..._**

* * *

It had seemed like years had gone by before it was time for Yami's appearance in the classroom. Honestly, that English lesson had never been so slow!

Finally, the Pharaoh entered, looking just as stunningly out-of-place as when he had arrived at the school earlier.

For a moment Yugi wondered what on earth Yami had been doing for the past hour or so; had he been in the _staff-room_?

The thought made Yugi want to burst out laughing... Atemu sitting with all the teachers in their dull room drinking coffee was just too bizarre for his brain to handle.

Not that this wasn't bizarre.

All heads turned immediately to the front of the class, and suddenly it seemed not only Tea but the entire body of female students were eyeing the Pharaoh in a speculative manner as he was introduced.

It made Yugi entirely uncomfortable to find himself doing essentially the same thing, until he stopped himself. "_What the hell?"_

The normal teacher spoke in an annoyingly over-praising fashion, fluttering her eyelashes and explaining why Yami was there in a way that was almost nauseatingly sweet.

Great, another reason for Joey not to like the Pharaoh. Despite his friends' frequent discouragement, he'd always had a sweet spot for their teacher.

Yugi sighed in exasperation as he spotted Joey looking daggers at the leather-clad Yami.

This was going to be way too much trouble than it was worth.

Forcing himself to concentrate on the actual subject of the lesson, he realised the Pharaoh was doing some sort of role-play that made him the controller of all Egypt.

Not hard to accomplish, considering this was basically a retelling of his past.

It then occurred to Yugi that, being the only person who knew this, everyone else either thought Yami was an extraordinarily clever egyptologist or an exceedingly good actor.

A strange sense of pride and respect came over him as he concluded that the person standing before them was probably both, and the only one in the entire world... no, universe... who could still reminisce over such things and (apparently) get away with it.

Focussing only on the Pharaoh, Yugi allowed the story to pull him in, into a world of gold, sand and dusty pyramids...

* * *

**...**

Uh-Oh.

"That was **AMAZING**!"

"Are you really a Pharaoh? Those clothes look **real**..."

"Oh my **gosh**, can you sign my History book!"

"That was really **AMAZING**!"

Yami was panicked. After the class had ended, he had been dived on by a hoard of girls all complimenting his lesson in squeaking voices that demanded his attention.

Honestly, he hadn't foreseen this problem, and was quite unaware of any way in which to get out of it without seeming exceptionally rude.

"I, uhhhm..."

He started talking, but was overwhelmed by another load of babbling excitement. How could they be so incoherent?

It looked as if he'd just have to push his way past them, when Yugi and his friends decided to intervene.

"Girls, girls, you'll have to book an appointment!" said Tea, shooing them with her hands.

"Yeah, and no book-signings unless you kiss me or Joey!" winked Tristan, nudging Joey.

The girls looked at the two boys disgustedly, then left, looking thoroughly disappointed but giving the Pharaoh a cheery wave each on their way out.

"Bad luck guys." chuckled Tea, being the only girl left in the room.

Joey and Tristan didn't retaliate, their pride and egos already reasonably scathed as it was.

Yami was amused, but didn't laugh. "Thank you for... Uh... Saving me. Seriously, are the girls here always like that?"

"Only for _**star**_ attractions." said Tea suggestively.

Ignoring this, the Pharaoh turned to Yugi, who had so far remained unusually quiet.

"How was the lesson anyway?"

Yugi smiled, a genuine happiness clear on his face, "You were fantastic."

Atem returned the smile, more pleased than he could possibly say, "Thank you aibou."

They stood looking at each other for a second, then Yami frowned slightly.

"I don't think I'm allowed to stay... I'll see you at home, right?"

Yugi blinked, "Yeah, sure, o-of course."

"Good."

There was an awkward pause as they looked at each other again, which was broken by Tristan saying to Yugi, "Don't you have an after school club to go to?"

"Oh, yes actually, I... Forgot... I'll be home later than usual."

Yami wondered vaguely what the club was before realising he was too tired to ask. He'd find out later on. "Okay then, I have to go... I'll see you after. Bye Yugi, and bye Yugi's friends!"

"**Bye!**" Everyone called, just as the cloak swished away.

"What a jerk! He didn't even remember my name!" muttered Joey, crossing his arms.

"Or mine." said Tea, visibly downhearted.

"I think he just needed to leave pretty quickly, you know what the school's like about stuff like that." explained Yugi, although he didn't understand why it mattered so much.

"I guess." said Tristan.

"Ya know, he was totally checking out our teach! Isn't that perverted?" said Joey, rather snipily.

Yugi knew full well that this was completely the opposite way round, and Yami held no interest for anyone he had met today as far as he could see, but he still had to withhold a chuckle at the expression on Tea's face.

"**NO**. No he wasn't." she said angrily.

Joey shut up, and thankfully didn't argue.

Well, at least that was a change.

* * *

**...**

Atemu got some fairly odd looks as he was walking home, the same as when he had been making his way towards the school.

Even dressed normally, his hair (so similar to Yugi's) stood out a mile, not to mention that he was now wearing a cloak and bangles. But at the moment, he preferred to walk.

It was around Autumn time, meaning the leaves reminded him of the colours back in Egypt. Yellows, oranges, golds, dusky browns. All just like the sand, the jewellery... Everything. It was calming, almost.

He might even stay outside for a while, being as it wasn't cold.

The Pharaoh kept on until he found a completely vacated bench, then sat down to reflect upon things.

There was ages to go until Yugi would arrive back home, which would be perhaps the most interesting conversation of the day. He could imagine it now, what they would say, almost play it in his mind...

"_I thought you said you didn't want to come to my school!"_

"_I don't."_

"_Why teach a random Egyptian lesson then?"_

"_I don't really know."_

"_You could have been found out as a Pharaoh!"_

"_I suppose, maybe it was a risk."_

His mouth twitched upwards in a tiny smile; normally he was so cautious. He usually worried about the things Yugi warned him, about scientists trying to test him, historians trying to bribe him.

Now he didn't know why he'd felt afraid at all. Not that it was fear, really. Being a Pharaoh, he didn't fear many things. Still, he thought his role-playing plan was quite ingenious, if he did say so himself.

Whatever knowledge that had come pouring from him in that class, he was sure all good egyptologists had found it out by now.

And for all the students knew, he could just have been an actor reading from a very well-memorised script. It was foolproof.

He wondered if he had actually taught the students anything of consequence in the short amount of time he was with them.

He didn't know whether they even learned about Egypt in History (though it would be outrageous if they didn't) and anyway, the boy Yugi was friends with... What was his name?... Tristan, had mentioned a specific History day, which obviously included all sorts of significant past-times. _"Maybe I should have waited until then?"_ he thought doubtfully, not that it would have made much difference.

Atem sighed, thinking the thing was probably pointless, yet still feeling good that he had done it.

If anything, he had finally met Yugi's friends, who were surprisingly ordinary and, if he were honest, **boring** compared to Yugi himself.

Somehow he thought his hikari deserved better friends, and not better in that they were friendlier either... just sort of... _cooler_, if that was the right word.

Taking everything into account however (from the weird hair to general shortness) it was lucky Yugi even had friends who liked him, so Yami decided not to mind.

Starting to feel a little conspicuous just sitting around, the Pharaoh chose to go home and have a relaxing shower, and also put away these clothes.

He got up quickly and walked back to the flat in hardly any time, hastily entering the apartment before any nosey neighbours could peer at him.

Looking at the huge, round clock in the miniature hallway, he was disgruntled to find there was still at least one and a half hours until Yugi came back, and that wasn't counting the other likely hour that would be spent at the school club, whatever it was.

How annoying. Of all the days, this had to be the one where he had lots of spare time and nothing to do.

On a usual school-day (for Yugi anyway) Yami would go to the local museum and work there for some extra cash.

He was meant to be the tour-guide but since not many people came to the museum on a weekday, he was often just left to do whatever he liked, which was sometimes interesting and sometimes very boring, depending on his mood.

He had only escaped from work to do the school lesson because it concerned ancient History, he had already worked a _**very**_ late-night shift, and he could represent the museum the whole time, probably attracting more girls to the museum as well.

Now he had no jobs to do, and wasn't earning money for it either, because he had let the museum curator know how long he'd be at the school.

Still, never mind, he could have a bath instead of a shower... Have a long, peaceful soak.

Surprised at just how appealing the thought sounded, he got ready straight away, storing his Egyptian clothes in the back of his wardrobe with care and running the bath water just hot enough to tingle.

Climbing in, he rested his head back and inhaled the pleasant scent of the steam.

For a second, he supposed you just can't get some things in ancient Egypt, then he slowly let his thoughts swim away with him into the water.

* * *

**...**

Yugi was already regretting saying he'd stay behind for this after school club.

Neither Tea nor Joey nor Tristan would shut up about the Pharaoh and as the day wore on, it got more and more irritating.

Tea kept mentioning him in an almost worshipful manner, which not only pissed off Joey and made him start arguing, it also made Tristan feel the need to assure everyone "He seemed like an alright guy, a fag, but definitely alright."

Why they needed to talk about Yami at all, Yugi could not imagine. It was as though, because he'd never told them about him, they'd forgotten Yugi already knew Atem personally.

And worst of all, he kept blushing when he felt like answering back to their gossiping. Which was highly inappropriate, considering the circumstances.

If anyone knew whether Yami was a so-called "fag" or not, it would probably be him, though he hadn't actually thought about it _that_ much before.

Pondering the subject, he tried to think of any time when the Pharaoh had brought a friend (girl, boy or otherwise) back into the flat.

It unnerved him that he couldn't, and suddenly made him think _"Was Atemu__** lonely?**__" _before he realised that that was ridiculous. If anyone could get friends without even trying, it was Yami.

He was more than likely just picky with those whom he chose to hang around with, and spent time out with them instead of bringing them home.

He supposed this was quite understandable: although their shared apartment was complete with many comfortable furnishings, it was definitely not the largest of buildings, and with just a few guests the place would swiftly become over-crowded.

"Yugi?" a shy voice addressed him.

He sighed, then looked up, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem to have been in dream-land most of the day."

He was surprised to find Ryou Bakura, another boy in their year, speaking to him. They didn't hang around together like normal friends, but they got on well enough to talk now and again.

The white-haired boy was extremely quiet and polite, but highly intuitive in a sweet, friendly way that Yugi always appreciated.

He liked Ryou, but because his friends disapproved and always thought he was a wimp, they didn't talk as much as he'd like to.

In a way it seemed odd Ryou would notice the important things his friends didn't, but in another way, it was almost guaranteed.

"I'm okay, just a little..." He didn't really know what he was. But now would be as good a time as any to make an excuse not to stay after school. "My head hurts like... really bad."

Before Ryou could say anything, Joey overheard and interrupted, "Why didn't you mention it before, Yug?"

That put him on the spot. "Erm... I don't know, lots of stuff going on I guess."

"Oh."

"Maybe you should go home and take a paracetamol, Yugi? I do that when I get my migraines." Ryou was looking at him with brown eyes full of concern, making him feel guilty even though he wasn't exactly lying.

His friends' bickering _**had**_ made his brain ache.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks." Yugi said with a half-hearted smile.

"But what about your after school thing?" asked Tristan, earning a small frown from Ryou.

Tea saved him, "He shouldn't stay if he feels ill..." For a moment Yugi actually felt a little grateful, until she finished, "... But say hi to Yami for me!"

Yugi couldn't help rolling his eyes at her, but had to nod, in private defeat.

Eurgh. This was fantastic.

_Now_ he felt ill.

* * *

_**...**_

_**Bit of a random chapter, hm? :L**_

_**I couldn't help it, I just HAD to include Ryou! I've been reading too many Tendershipping stories tbh ;)**_

_**But heck, he's too cute to just miss out!**_

_**Revieeeeeeeeeews are my happy pill :3**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**XxX  
**_


	3. Unexpected

_**ElloElloEllo! :)**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOR YESTERDAY!  
**_

_**This chapter was meant to be the ending to the last chapter but I thought it'd be too long :L **_

_**Bleh. ShortChaptersAreShort.  
**_

_**But hey, do read onnnn!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nothing I say!**_

_**...**_

* * *

After normal classes had finished, Yugi left in a rush before he was interrogated again.

He remembered he had told the Pharaoh he would actually be staying later than usual, and wondered vaguely if he'd have called friends over for once, considering it had been hours since he had left the school. Hm.

Yugi turned a corner, not looking where he was going, and was abruptly whipped in the face by a storm of bronze leaves that had apparently flown up from the ground directly at him.

He stopped and blinked in shock as they fell slowly downwards, floating in a much more gentle fashion than a second ago.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Yugi stared at the person in front of him, absolutely befuddled and severely annoyed, "What?"

The stranger seemed to be choking back laughter, "Your face! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but that was hilarious!"

Yugi suddenly noticed the machine the guy was holding, which was unmistakably a large leaf-blower. How on earth had he not heard the noise that thing was making?

Blushing, it dawned on him that his day-dreaming was actually becoming quite a big problem. "Don't worry, it was my fault." he said, embarrassed.

"Well, obviously." said the stranger nonchalantly. It appeared he didn't have a lot of manners.

"Uhm... Why are you doing that anyway?" asked Yugi, curious. He didn't see much point in tidying away leaves, especially as they were still falling from the trees everyday.

The boy shrugged his shoulders carelessly, in a way that suggested he didn't honestly know, "Just for fun." he said, smirking.

Yugi tried not to grin at that. "_This guy must be really bored_." he thought.

Strange, he didn't _**look**_ so boring.

His blonde hair was styled messily, and his top (that was hooded, sleeveless and so astonishingly short that it revealed a lot of his tanned waist) was the same pale lilac colour as his eyes, which were interestingly outlined in dark make up.

He also wore gold jewellery that was spookily similar to Atem's, almost exactly the same. Maybe he worked in the museum too?

"What are you looking at?"

Crap, now it looked like Yugi was checking him out. "Oh! Nothing..." he said, turning pink.

"Right."

Well that was awkward. Wait, why wasn't he just saying something, or walking past? This was weird.

"Uh, would you like to try out my leaf-blower? It really _**is**_ fun."

Yugi gawked at the boy for a moment, thinking he'd imagined it, then he burst out laughing.

This was _more than_ weird.

He tried desperately to stifle his giggles; knowing he was acting not only immature but rather rude, and finally stuck a fist into his mouth to keep him quiet.

Recovering his dignity, he said quickly, "Erm, not today, I have to get home. Some other time?"

The other boy regarded him with an expression of puzzled amusement that may or may not have been questioning Yugi's sanity.

He raised one eyebrow at him, then nodded, probably unsure of how to respond; or if Yugi was still just laughing at him.

Yugi made as if to leave, when the boy said: "I'm Malik, by the way. Malik Ishtar."

"Yugi Motou." he replied, raising his hand in a wave and smiling as he walked, rather hurriedly, away.

* * *

**...**

Because of the apparently-crazy blonde Ishtar boy, Yugi got home at a time that was reasonably later than he had planned, even without the after school club.

It was silent when he got inside, in a way that was almost eerie.

Where was Atemu? Normally he'd have the radio on, or TV, or something.

His fascination with modern gadgets was quite endearing (though Yugi never told him so) and he kind of missed it when the Pharaoh wasn't asking him how to use the various buttons on the remote controls.

Sighing, Yugi figured he might have just gone out somewhere, and, shunning his unusually jealous thoughts, he resigned himself to packing away his school things and doing the small amount of homework he had before starting on dinner.

He'd hardly been doing this for five minutes, however, when a faint smell of coconut reached his nostrils; distracting him.

Where was that coming from? It smelled just like...

Oh. Their soap.

Yugi sat up at his desk, alert.

Listening carefully, he couldn't hear the shower running, or any sounds in the bathroom at all.

Padding to the white door outside his room, he pressed his ear against it, feeling distinctly stupid when he still couldn't hear anything.

Unsure of whether he was talking to an empty room, he said, in little more than a whisper, "**_Yami?_**"

Still there was nothing.

Yugi was starting to think he was growing paranoid, especially as this felt like he was talking to himself.

He called the name again, slightly louder this time, hoping for some sort of noise in reply.

Yugi could almost imagine the comedy crickets jumping up and down on the other side of the door, and it was surprising how much this irritated him.

Without even checking to see if the door was locked, he clicked the handle down and watched as it willingly swung open at his touch.

There was no one there. Or at least, not obviously.

The room was slightly hazy with a warm steam that misted up the mirror (and windows) with heavy condensation.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he noticed the shower curtain was pulled around the bath, and his mind immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusions, all to do with some terrible form of drowning.

He tried to bat away these troublesome thoughts, but couldn't help feeling worriedly apprehensive as he hastened to pull back the translucent curtain.

Clutching the waterproof material in his outstretched hand, he closed his eyes before ripping back the plastic shroud.

It was just water.

The bath was full to the brim with tepid liquid, coated in a thin white froth that had probably recently been foamy bubbles.

An odd combination of relief and annoyance washed through Yugi, completely confusing him.

Why the hell would Atem leave his bathwater behind?

Bending down and reaching to remove the plug, strong arms suddenly grabbed him tightly around the middle, yanking him backwards without warning.

He gave a squeak of surprise and began to struggle madly against the firm grip, terrified thoughts flitting through his head at super-speed; images of resurrected corpses to evil water-demons flashing before his eyes.

"Yugi!"

The panic stopped.

"_**Yami?**_"

There was a pause in which all that could be heard was the water swirling down the plug-hole, gurgling as it went.

Just another awkward moment, in what appeared to be becoming a phenomenally awkward day.

Yugi looked down at the Pharaoh's arms encircling him, and blushed when he saw that they were bare, and damp.

Guessing what this must mean, his blush grew to an even deeper extent, as his unruly imagination ran rings around him, drawing pictures he didn't even know could come from his so-called _innocent_ brain.

"Yugi, are you... Alright?"

He hadn't even realised he was panting.

"Uh, yeah, you j-just... Startled..."

He didn't try to finish his sentence, he was that incoherent.

"Maybe you should sit down?"

Yugi nodded, allowing himself to be led to the seat of the toilet.

Upon sitting, he nearly ran straight out of the room again, as he was faced with Atemu wearing nothing but a towel.

He tried, and failed, to avert his gaze from the gleaming moist chest, merely ending up glancing over the Pharaoh's shoulder in an unnatural way for a few seconds, until he gave up and searched Yami's eyes for some inkling of what on earth was going through _his_ mind right then.

Though Yugi could decipher nothing in the sparkling purplish depths, what the Pharaoh was thinking was far from what Yugi would expect, though they were almost along the same lines_:_

_"Our after school conversation is going a little differently to what I thought..."_

Choosing to lean against the sink, Yami hoped he hadn't frightened his hikari too much. Really, it wasn't as if anyone else could get into the bathroom without breaking a window.

Looking at the boy, he couldn't help but find it cute, the way Yugi's small face had turned crimson.

"You shouldn't be so scared Yugi, you know it could only be me."

Yugi took a deep breath, then sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know... I was just thinking..."

He tried not to think of what he was thinking, and failed when Atem chuckled gruffly, "I'd stop doing that then, if this is the consequence!"

Yugi giggled quietly and stared at the barely clothed Pharaoh, biting his lip.

Why was his mind being so damn strange today?

Trying to change the subject, Yugi asked, "How long were you in here, anyway?"

Yami shuffled uncomfortably, answering, "A while."

Yugi frowned, trying to find any reason for Atem to stay in the bathroom longer than was necessary.

Coming up with nothing, he decided to ask, "Uhm, why didn't you come out? You must have heard I was home."

Now it was the Pharaoh's turn to blush, "I uh... Fell asleep."

"Oh." That sort of made sense, Yami did work a late-night shift at the museum. But if he had fallen asleep_ in _the bath, why didn't Yugi hear him get out?

Huh. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention or something.

"Are you alright now?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded sheepishly.

"Good... I'm sorry I made you jump, aibou."

Yugi blinked, "Oh, that's okay, don't worry about it. It_ is _near Halloween anyway."

Yami smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, then stopped - a peculiar expression on his face - and slowly moved his hand to caress Yugi's flushed cheek.

Yugi's eyes widened as both of Atem's hands cupped his face softly, and the Pharaoh bent down to look into his purple orbs.

A thousand thoughts flitted through Yugi's head as he struggled to control his breathing:

_"Is he going to kiss me?" "What's he thinking?"_

Yami's expression was vacant as he marvelled at the boy's features, as if he was somewhere far away, yet also taking in eveything he saw.

The two were silent for an endless moment, each watching the other contentedly.

Atem brushed his thumb across Yugi's cheekbone, then sighed and stood; satisfied.

Without a word, he walked swiftly from the bathroom, unknowingly leaving Yugi to hyperventilate in peace.

Yugi stared hungrily at the Pharaoh's back as he went, then shook his head, astounded at himself.

_"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod."_

* * *

_**...**_

_**Hmph. Well it's a chapter I suppooose :/**_

_**Hope everyone realised Atem+Yami+thePharaoh are the same person in this fic! Sorry if that wasn't obvious, I like to change names alot :P**_

_**Yay for Malik and his leaf-blower! He uses it well ;)  
**_

_**Reviewww?  
**_

_**XxX  
**_


	4. Home Truths?

**_Finally another chapter!_**

**_I'm sorry to anyone who cares, I got writer's block right at the end of this so forgot about it for ages, then wrote some more, then forgot again, you get the picture :L_**

**_The annoying thing is that nothing even happens in this chapter! GARRR!_**

**_Well not really, decide when/if you read it!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do __not__ own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_**

**_..._**

* * *

It took a while for Yugi to break out of his trance and leave the bathroom, and when he did, he just couldn't concentrate on homework.

Instead he decided on the marginally easier task of making dinner for them.

He always cooked, whether the Pharaoh liked it or not, because **A:** He found it peacefully fun and **B:** Yami's cooking was abysmal.

The blush hadn't completely left his face as he crept to the kitchen, and he was glad that (for the moment) Atem was in his room, though he knew he could not avoid him for long.

He didn't understand why he was so embarrassed, but he was. It was as though the Pharaoh knew all his thoughts and feelings and just wanted to confuse him more, even though that wasn't possible.

The mind-link they shared only worked properly if one person freely opened their thoughts to the other -which Yugi would never allow in _these_ circumstances- and besides, Yugi could not be more confused than he was now even if he tried!

Why didn't Yami say anything? Why didn't he kiss him? It made no sense! With a sigh, Yugi started preparing the food, though he was not feeling particularly hungry.

He hoped Atemu wouldn't mind just having noodles and sauce tonight; he couldn't be bothered with making an effort. Then again, the Pharaoh wasn't much of a fussy eater anyway.

Yugi smiled affectionately at this, then blinked, **_"Jeez." _**It was_ definitely _a crush.

**...**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's for dinner?"

"Just some noodles, sorry, I didnt think you'd mind?"

"Oh no, that's fine."

Yugi carried on dishing up the thin pasta as Yami stood leaning in the doorway, watching.

He'd changed into some pajamas -a dark grey pair- almost black, but not quite.

Yugi pointedly ignored him, concentrating on the food, and Atem wandered towards the refrigerator, opening the door and absentmindedly scanning the shelves.

"What are you doing?"

"Do we have any snacks?"

Yugi frowned, "Dinner's done, Yami, you'll get fat if you eat anything else."

The Pharaoh rubbed his stomach apprehensively, drawing Yugi's attenion, "Really?"

The younger boy looked away, his cheeks heating up. "Okay, I guess not. For you anyway."

Atem chuckled and grabbed some Cola from the fridge instead, pouring out a glassful. "Do you want some?"

Yugi paused, "Uhm, no thanks. But could you get the sofa-trays please?"

"Sure."

The pair settled down to eat on the sofa (not having a dining room in the tiny flat) and switched the TV to some sort of drama show.

Yugi immediately found it uncomfortable, though he didn't know why.

They'd eaten like this thousands of times before, watching even worse TV programmes.

He glanced sideways at Yami, who looked the same as usual, lazily twirling his noodles with his fork. Or was that a slight smirk on his face?

Yugi thought_, "Now you're being paranoid. Nothing's different!" _He shook his head, thinking he should say something -it was weird eating in total silence- but the Pharaoh beat him to it.

"How was the rest of your day anyway?" asked Yami.

"I... Uh... Boring. You?"

"Mmm."

Yugi didn't really think that counted as an answer, but took it to mean something along the lines of "Same."

"What did you do after coming to my school?" Yugi asked, curious. He must have gone _somewhere_.

"Nothing much, just walked home... had a bath."

Hm. Yugi could have sworn it was ages until he came home. Atem must have been in the tub for hours! Still, he did say he'd fallen asleep. And if you're _that _tired...

"Did you go to your after-school thing in the end?"

"Huh? Oh, the club. No, I felt sick." lied Yugi quickly.

The Pharaoh looked at him, "But you're okay now?"

"Yeah, now I feel better."

"You sure?" asked Yami, scrutinizing him.

Yugi nodded, chewing on some food, then remembered something. "Yes, and by the way, do you know a boy called Malik?"

Atem frowned, "Ishtar?"

"I think that was it."

The Pharaoh raised his eyebrows, "Actually yes, I do. How on earth do _you _know him?"

"Well..." Yugi recounted his meeting with the blonde, causing Atemu to laugh so hard he nearly dropped his plate.

"_**Haahaha!**_ I'll have to say something about that at work tomorrow."

"You work together?" asked Yugi, recalling how similar their jewellery was.

"Oh, yes, he's the museum owner's son. He sometimes helps me out with the tours."

"Is he your friend then?" Yugi couldn't help but ask.

Yami's brow furrowed, and Yugi wondered if he'd said something wrong. "I... suppose, yeah. It's not like we're close or anything though."

Yugi tried to hide his relief, feeling incredibly guilty at his own feelings. Seriously, he_ wanted _the Pharaoh to have friends!

_"Just not attractive, obviously gay, tanned co-worker ones... Argh, shut **UP!**"_ He had to stop thinking like this, it was driving him insane.

"I get it, I have friends like that too. You finished?"

"Yup, thanks Yugi. And, uh, really? I thought you and your friends seemed pretty close."

Yugi bit his lip, thinking.

"We are." he said softly -almost to himself- then, snapping out of it, said, "I'll take your stuff out. Want anything else?"

Atem supressed a yawn, then smiled sleepily, "No, but thank you, really. I think I'd better just have an early night."

Yugi returned the smile, saying "That's okay Yami." then stood up and went back to the kitchen.

He glanced sparingly at the sink, before crossing the room to the dishwasher, for once feeling grateful they had one.

He bent down to stack the plates in no particular order, then closed the door on them.

_"Out of sight, out of mind." _thought Yugi, albeit a little guiltily. _"They can be done in the morning."_

Turning round, he found Atem in the doorway, arms crossed and yet again watching him.

"What?"

"Just thought I'd say goodnight."

Yugi was confused.

"Uhm, well... Goodnight then?"

The Pharaoh chuckled, a sound deep in his throat, as he approached Yugi and then hugged him.

Taken by surprise, at first Yugi did not move, then he did the natural thing and gave in, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and burying his face in his chest.

He felt oddly comforted by the contact; as if he had been missing something and had forgotten about it until now.

The effect was immediately calming, almost like how a sleeping blanket would affect a baby, and Yugi couldn't help but want the moment to go on forever, whatever it meant.

Atem rubbed small, soothing circles into his back and he sighed, totally relaxed. It wasn't until Yami's hands rubbed harder and went lower, that Yugi started to wonder what this really could mean.

His body stiffened at the thought and the Pharaoh finally released him, snickering at Yugi's expression.

"Goodnight, Yugi." he said, nearly whispering, and winking as he went out of the room.

Yugi stood frozen, his mouth agape, until he heard Atem's door creak shut.

He shook his head dazedly and went to his room, quickly getting ready for bed.

That was... Weird.

So so weird.

He didn't know why Yami was acting like this now, or what exactly he meant by it, but... Hell, Yugi had to admit, he really kind of **_liked_** it.

_"Wait, you did not just think that! You did **NOT** just think it! For all you know, he could just be teasing - he must have seen the way you were looking at him at school."_

Yugi pondered this for a second, his thoughts conflicting.

_"But he was like it before too, even this morning, a little. I didn't realise..."_

His mind traced back over everything they'd been through together, subtle meanings of conversations suddenly seeming clearer.

Oh.

_"If I look at it that way, it's like the Pharaoh's been flirting with me, the whole time he's had his own body? But that can't be right. This is just my over-active imagination again."_

Yugi groaned frustratedly as he climbed into bed; no matter what he told himself,_ today _certainly hadn't been his imagination.

He had feelings for Atem that he couldn't ignore, but he could swear his Yami was just toying with him, unless he was being serious?

Deep in his heart, Yugi wanted the Pharaoh to feel the same way as he did, but it was just so unlikely!

Atem was the sort of person to always speak his mind in serious situations; to make his intentions known.

_"This must just be some new game of his, to trick me into thinking he wants me..."_

Subconsciously, Yugi's mind disagreed, knowing Yami wouldn't be so pointlessly manipulative; yet he still wondered what the prize would be in such a game, and how far Atem would go to get it...

_"Tehehe. If it is a game, I think I want him to win..."_

Ra, this was disturbing. He needed some sleep before he really did go crazy.

Rolling over on his pillow, he set his alarm for school, switched off his lamp, then stared into the darkness until his eyelids became heavy.

Eyes finally closing, he left all his worries behind, as he quickly drifted into a blissful slumber.

**...**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEP!**

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..."

There was only one thing Yugi hated about school, and that was the mornings.

It always started too early for him, no matter what time he went to bed, and he was sorry to say that were it not for Yami violently waking him up whenever he fell back to sleep, he would probably have more detentions for being late than he dared to think about.

For a moment he felt like giving in and pressing the snooze button, before thinking better of it and just turning the damned alarm off.

Rolling out of bed lazily, he started to get ready, pulling on his school uniform and making sure his hair was at it's usual level of amazing spikiness, before sneaking quietly from his room; in case Atem was still asleep.

Creeping across the hall, he had just slung his bag over his shoulders when the Pharaoh's bedroom door opened, revealing a tired-looking (but nevertheless, handsome) Yami.

The pair blinked at each other for a moment, surprised, then Atem spoke.

"Wow, you're actually awake!"

Yugi shrugged, "Aha, yeah!"

They paused awkwardly, evidently unsure of what to say.

"Uh... So why aren't you asleep?" asked Yugi after a few seconds, breaking the silence.

"I normally wake you up, don't I? Or at least check you're on time..."

Yugi frowned, "Really? _Every_ day? I thought... Well, you don't have to, you know."

Yami chuckled, "What, don't you **_want _**my face to be the first thing you see in the morning? Besides, I couldn't just let you be late to school all the time; that would be... Hmmmmm..."

"Unfair?"

"Right."

Yugi smiled at Atem's obvious sleepiness, then headed for the door.

"By the way, Pharaoh, will you be making a repeat performance at my school today?"

Yami scratched his head thoughtfully, "So what if I did? It's for me to know, and you to find out, as the saying goes."

"But you won't, will you?" asked Yugi, sounding worried, "**_Will_** you?"

"Have a good day at school, Yugi." said Atem, grinning deviously as he retreated back into his room.

Yugi stared incredulously at Yami's closed door (half-contemplating smashing it open and demanding the truth) before finally coming to his senses and leaving through the front one, realizing that, at this rate, he would soon be late for school again, for no real reason.

Rushing along his normal route, Yugi was silently fuming.

Not only was he annoyed at himself for pointlessly worrying over things that didn't really matter, now he also felt strangely hopeful, though hoping for _what_...

He honestly did not know.

* * *

**_..._**

**_Kk, it may take a millenia, but I DO HAS PLAN! ;) Just wait..._**

**_Aha, that's if you want, no one's forcing you :P_**

**_So, uhm, RxR?_**

**_Tehe.  
_**

**_XxX  
_**


End file.
